Crimson Kiss
by Twiddlesandsuch
Summary: Daphne Lavelle is on the run, after her secret identity has been discovered and the ring of super villains are caught and arrested in fairweather City she flee's and runs away to Gotham City, after she meets the villains of Gotham she realizes its going to a lot more difficult gaining respect in this ring of villains especially when the Joker and her form a bizarre relationship.


**Hello my little Twiddles! this is my first batman/joker fanfic and I hope y'all like it. I recently fell in love with a Joker OC fanfiction but was completely disappointed by the ending, happens to the best of us, huh? so I decided to get to work on one of my own so I will be able to control this ending ^-^ hehe but of course, you all will be able to give me input and give me advice or ideas and such to be able to make this the absolute best work for y'all and I would have nothing less than the best for you all :) enjoy! **

**I DO NOT** **OWN the Batman or ny other characters in the series, only of course The Crimson Killer AKA Daphne Lavelle. **

I raced down the hall of the narrow police station, sliding quickly out the back exit door barely managing to escape out into the back ally. I wanted to stop and catch my breath but I had to keep running, I had to get out of Fairweather city, tonight.

I had just been caught by police exactly 1 hour and 15 minutes ago, why? Because I was considered a villain, one of many in this world but I don't exactly do crimes or kill people, not that I haven't but it's just not what I do. I consider myself to be like Batman, sort of. I try and keep order in the circle of villains that do exist but I guess what makes me criminal is the fact I take what I want from the city when I want it, wither it be money, food, or general supplies that I need to survive.

Unfortunately tonight was the night our, well my circle of villains in Fairweather city got caught by the police in a set up that was organized by Detective Johnston, my 'boyfriend'. Tonight has gone to absolute shit, It started out by my "boyfriend" finding out my villain identity and then calling the cops that ended up in my arrest, which led to me not being able to warn 'my fellow villains' which led to the set up being successful. Now I have no other choice but to leave this stupid town and go to one where it suits my knack for trouble, None other than Gotham city.

I broke through a crowd of chatting people and ran across the busy streets, narrowly just missed being hit by a few cars but managed to slip into a dark ally. I ran a few more blocks until I came to my apartment building, the building was big and run down looking which made it stick out on the street compared to the gorgeous looking skyscrapers which lit the city up at night.

I sighed and quickly made my way inside, climbing the never ending stairs till I found my apartment door and unlocked it, stepping inside and pressing my back to the door and letting out a deep breath. I opened my eyes and scanned my apartment; it was nicely decorated, simple, but nice. I waked across the living room and switched on the television before I walked into my room and started to pack my bags.

_This just in, breaking news! The criminal formally known as "The Crimson Killer" has escaped from Fairweather county prison. She was last seen an hour and a half ago on stew and 34__th__ street and was seen crossing into an ally but the police have seem to been stumped by her escape, Detective Johnston of Fairweather county prison has issued for a city wide sweep. _

I clenched my jaw when I saw Dave's Johnston's face flash on the screen, his face solemn.

_Quote _

"_we will not rest till the Crimson Killer has been found, we warn all men and women to not approach her if she is spotted, she is armed and dangerous" _

I rolled my eyes and huffed "oh you were always dramatic weren't you Johnston, not to mention naive" I chuckled darkly to myself.

I grabbed a fair amount of clothes and threw them into my backpack, but I was careful taking off my costume, folding it tightly and placing it at the bottom of my bag. I walked swiftly into the bathroom and turned on the sink tap, making sure it was hot.

I glanced at my reflection briefly, my waist length raven locks were a tangled mess, and my signature pouty red lips were smudged. I raised a perfect eyebrow and noticed my shimmering gold painted mask was still perfectly intact. That was defiantly my favorite part of my costume, I tried wearing a black lacy masquerade mask at first but it took a toll on my peripheral vision which was an automatic red flag.

I quickly scrubbed my face and almost instantly felt refreshed as the thick paint was washed of my eyes, I felt lighter and more awake. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and quickly threw it into a pony tail, and high tailed it back into my bedroom. I threw on a white tank top and whitewashed jeans and threw on my leather jacket to complete my 'getaway' look.

I took one brief moment to say goodbye to my criminal life in Fairweather city and nodded goodbye to my apartment. I let out an audible sigh and fled down to my apartments parking garage, I entered to wide and dim garage and my eyes instantly fell on my Suzuki 2011 GSX1250FA and I fell in love over again. I walked gracefully across the garage and hopped onto my beloved sports bike, sliding on my helmet and zipping up my leather jacket, double checking that my backpack wouldn't fall off and that I had packed the most important part of my new plan, a full scale map of Gotham city and blueprints to the most crucial landmarks of the city, well blueprints to the new city which is now my new home.


End file.
